Andy Pascal
Andy Pascal was a suspect in the murder investigations of his niece, stormchaser Peggy Pascal, in The Eye of the Storm (Case #23 of Pacific Bay) and entrepreneur David Rosenberg in Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay). Profile Andy is a 45-year-old stormchaser with green eyes and long ginger hair. He is shown to wear a green beanie with a tornado badge on the left side of it. He has facial hair and dons a pale green raincoat. In his first appearance, it is known that Andy has a cold and drinks tea. In his second appearance, he wears a scarf around his neck. Events of Criminal Case The Eye of the Storm Andy is the uncle of the late Peggy Pascal, and like Peggy, Andy harbors an interest in storms, specifically hurricanes. Andy found himself in trouble after Amy and the player found a photograph of himself and his late niece at the weather tower. Amy had to inform Andy that Peggy passed away, but Andy told Amy that death is part of the job since life as a stormchaser is a dangerous task. Although he was not present to see his niece, he wanted to witness Hurricane Zelda like Peggy would. Andy had to deal with a second discussion with Amy and the player after the player found a revoked storm chaser license inside the bunker. Amy assumed the revocation had something to do with Peggy, in which Andy replied that Peggy thought his storm chasing methods were dangerous and reckless, and that he was more interested in the adrenaline as opposed to the science of storms. Andy was mad that the Storm Chaser Association took his obsession of storms away, since he could not witness storms anymore due to his license being revoked. Although Andy was betrayed by his niece with the storm chasing privilege, he was vindicated from all criminal charges after Veronica Blade was indicted for the largest crime spree in Jazz Town. Andy thanked Amy and the player for solving his niece's murder, and later insisted that he keep Peggy's storm chasing van (minus Peggy's stuff) to honor her memory. He even let Amy and the player to keep the Daily Dawn newspaper found inside the van, which happened to have a letter to the Puppeteer addressed from "the Puppet". Into the Wastes Andy was found to be in another murder investigation after the player and Amy found him on the primary crime scene where David was killed. He says he is at The Wastes in order to film a nuclear sandstorm, and suggests the team leave due to how dangerous it is. Amy informed Andy that they were well prepared, but he said that the suits would not help them for long. When asked about the murder and the escaped fugitives, he suggested that they look for answers at an old nuclear testing site found deeper in the desert. Andy was interrogated once again after the team found a message to the victim on some strange picture. According to Hannah, the machine in the picture was actually the weather controlling machine from Jazz Town. Amy was confused since it was lead by Colonel Spangler, and said he had nothing to do with David's murder due to him being dead. But since Andy Pascal was around The Wastes, the team suspected he sent the message. When he met David and learned that he was an inventor, he feared the worst and did not want another weather machine to be built. When Amy suggested he killed David to prevent another disaster, he replied saying that he only sent the message and that it was because of people like him, The Wastes is the desolate area it is. Andy was found to be innocent of murder a second time after the team incarcerated Jess Prakti for David's murder. The team did speak to him one last time for batteries so their phones do not run out of charge. Due to their decision to stay in The Wastes, he thought they were completely crazy or insanely brave. He gave them some batteries and the last of his rations as he has what he needs and is going to leave The Wastes before it is too late. He warns the player that something big is brewing, that someone is about to do something diabolically evil in the center of The Wastes. Trivia *Andy is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *Andy is one of the characters of Pacific Bay who made physical appearances in two districts. Case appearances *The Eye of the Storm (Case #23 of Pacific Bay) *Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay) Gallery APascalPacificBay.png|Andy, as he appeared in The Eye of the Storm (Case #23 of Pacific Bay). PPascalPacificBayC113.png|Andy, as he appeared in Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay). PPascalPacificBay.png|Peggy Pascal, Andy's late niece. OG_SUS_223_603.jpg OG_SUS_257_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects